Love Story
by Feminine Wiles
Summary: A little taming of the shrew, a little Romeo & Juliet and a little happily ever after. AU, no powers, ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All characters depicted belong to Marvel and no one else, though I would kidnap them if I could…

PS- I know I wrote no powers in the summary, but I kept Remy's eyes red on black, because...well I just can't see him with anything else, ya know?

Chapter 1

"Remy!" Jean Luc's angry voice cut through the young man's thoughts, "Are ya even listenin'?"

The lanky, well toned young man nodded absently, his unnatural red on black eyes wandering to the window that opened to the warm evening air. No, he wasn't really listening, he didn't want to do another job, he'd much rather be having fun and living it up before his arranged marriage, but at least this got him away from his clingy bride for a couple of weeks.

"Oui, M'Kraan Crystal, Mississippi, unveiling, got it." Remy knew the important parts.

Jean Luc sighed. His adoptive son was bored with these heists, he knew that, but Remy was the best, he made the thieves' guild's work look easy. That's why he was bored, it didn't just look easy for him, it was, but this was important. The crystal he was talking about was the stuff of legends. It was said that it was once guarded by an unimaginable force called the Phoenix, it had destroyed many worlds. Realizing the danger it posed, it had to be destroyed, it was shattered by the Phoenix, it's remains spread around the earth. The cult of the Shi'ar were said to be trying to rebuild the mysterious crystal and another shard had surfaced. They wanted it, but it had been bought by a woman who intended on auctioning it off in another form. The cult knew they could never match any bid that the rich southern socialites would make, so they had hired the guild, knowing their reputation would serve them well. Jean Luc knew his son heard none of these things and smiled, well if Remy wouldn't listen to the background info that he had acquired then Remy could suffer the consequences, Jean Luc knew the crystal would be as good as theirs, but he also knew Remy would be in for a challenge. He chuckled to himself and handed over the address with the invite he had managed to get for his cocky son.

Remy raised his eyebrow towards his adoptive father.

"Jus' watch out for de femmes boy."

xXx

Remy parked his bike outside the huge Victorian style mansion where the unveiling was being held. The house screamed old money, passed down from family member to family member along with the family fortune. The current owner of the home and vast fortune was the second wife and current widow of Owen Raven, Raven Darkholme, who had chosen to keep her maiden name due to the absurdity of having the same first and last name. Remy knew of her, knew that her husband's death had fallen under suspicious circumstances, as did his first wife's before him, but when you had as much money as Ms. Darkholme now had no questions were asked. Raven was known for getting her hands dirty business wise, and anyone who opposed her was usually silenced fairly quickly, her associates taking care of the messy details. She held money and that held power.

Jean Luc had said it would be a fairly formal event, so he had rented a nice tux. He took out a smoke and lit it while he watched from the shadows of one of the huge oaks that stood on the property. It was big, and he couldn't help but wonder why all the fuss for a little jewel. Remy made note of the amount of single men going in. It seemed odd as most men would hire a young lady if they didn't have a companion of their own, but none of these men looked embarrassed to be alone, quite the opposite, they looked happy to just be invited.

Done with his smoke, Remy decided it was time to grace the crowd with his own presence. There was a huge young man about his age, and four times his girth, at the door collecting invitations and letting people in. He gave Remy a strange look before grabbing the small card in Remy's hand and standing aside for him. Remy just grinned, knowing his strange eyes would cause some funny looks. They always did.

Someone took Remy's coat and he was shown to the beautiful ballroom. People in expensive silk gowns and fine tux's milled about; talking, eating, drinking and admiring the beautiful necklace that lay within a display case at the bottom of the double staircase that lead into the ballroom. Remy was a little confused by the fact that the necklace was out in the open. If this was an unveiling, shouldn't it be hidden until the moment of the unveiling?

Remy took a glass of champagne from one of the many servers and casually made his way to the case. It was a beautiful piece. The light pink crystal shimmered softly in the display's lighting, encased in a simple gold frame, hanging from a thin gold chain. It wasn't intricate, but it was elegant.

Normally an unveiling would be a fairly simple job. He would be able to swipe the item before the unveiling and be long gone before anyone even knew that it had been stolen, but with the necklace out in the open it wouldn't be possible. Remy would have to call Jean-Luc and tell him that he would be staying longer then anticipated in order to wait for the right opportunity, which suited Remy just fine, able to be away from Belladonna without her questioning his every move.

So Remy mingled with some of the other guests, unsure of how long the whole affair would take. He was eager to leave, finding the whole thing slightly dull and very pretentious, but he knew he had to stay until at least the main event, whatever it was, incase he missed some key piece of information that he would need for later. Finally, the fairly large doorman had entered the ballroom, closing the doors behind him which indicated that all the guests had arrived and that they could now precede with the main event.

A tall regal looking woman dressed in a midnight blue ball gown that contrasted nicely with her straight red hair and amber eyes took her cue and approached the display case. Remy knew immediately that she was the infamous Ms. Darkholme. Silence spread through the vast room as she held her hand in the air, signaling that she would like to speak.

"Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight, as it is a proud and joyous occasion. We are all here to celebrate the birthday of my lovely step-daughter, who has finally reached the age of adulthood. I would like to introduce to you…Anna Raven." Ms. Darkholme's gloved hand directed everyone's attention to the top of the stairs.

A gentle applause started throughout the crowd as the young woman descended the staircase gracefully, escorted by a young man, who, Remy assumed, was Ms. Darkholme's oldest son, Kurt Wagner. Remy couldn't help but stare as he softly clapped his hands together, slightly stunned.

Anna's hair was done up in a very intricate twist, soft ringlets of auburn hanging down here and there, her strange white bangs swept to the side and held in place with a jeweled barrette. She wore a low cut spaghetti strap white satin gown, the jeweled bodice hugging all of her very well developed curves to her mid hip before the shirt flared out elegantly around her, and white satin gloves that reached up to mid arm. As she looked shyly around at the crowd that awaited her, a soft timid smile graced her red lips, making her look absolutely beautiful, as thought she were about to be married, instead of it just being her birthday.

As Anna stopped to stand beside her step-mother, the clapping faded and Remy had to stop himself from laughing. He was at a debutante ball. He couldn't believe it. The auction tonight wasn't for the necklace; it was for the hand of the stunning creature before them. His night had just gotten somewhat more interesting.

"Ah, Anna, you are so beautiful tonight and I wanted to help you celebrate by giving you this lovely necklace, though it could never match your beauty." Ms. Darkholme lifted the necklace and fastened it around Anna's neck, who smiled somewhat awkwardly at her surrogate mother.

"Now, let's eat, drink and have a good time." Ms. Darkholme announced as she cued the small orchestra in the corner to begin playing.

Remy watched as Anna and her step-mother approached the bachelors in the crowd, Ms. Darkholme introducing Anna first, who curtsied politely before engaging in some form of conversation in which she would look down and giggle shyly. It seemed to Remy, that he would be able to charm this girl fairly easily, he wondered if he would be able to do it in one night, getting the necklace and, perhaps something fun for himself as well.

Remy smiled at the dirty thoughts that seemed to be perpetually running through his head as he looked Anna up and down. She was a beauty, there was no mistake about that, even if she did come off as a bit of a priss, giggling and playing the timid girl. Remy wondered how much of it was an act to get one of the rich businessmen to show some interest in her.

He had to wait an hour, but Ms. Darkholme finally left Anna's side, allowing her to socialize as she pleased. Instead of approaching any of the young men she had met, Anna went straight to the punch and poured herself a drink. Remy took his opportunity to chat the girl up, quickly strutting towards her, only to be stopped by the girl's step-brother accompanied by the fat doorman and two others; a lanky blonde, blue eyed guy with a twisted grin on his face and a solidly build tanned young man with brown hair and eyes. The four of them blocked Remy from his prize, who stood drinking her punch while staring at them curiously.

"Ve know who you are, thief." Kurt stated coldly in a thick German accent. "You can remain for the rest of the party but you are not to go near mein sister. You are below her."

Not wanting to start a confrontation right then and there, especially since it seemed like he had been made, Remy held up his hands in defeat. He bowed gracefully and stood to walk away, throwing a quick wink to the curious debutante before making his way through the crowd. He couldn't have been absolutely sure, but he thought he had seen her sigh with a slight pout on her lips before she turned to glare at her step-brother.

xXx

It was several hours later that the ball finally dispersed, the last of the guests leaving once they had had their final fill of food and drink. Remy lingered in the darkness outside, sticking to the shadows so not to be seen. He had memorized the blueprints to the huge house and knew that the window two floors above him was Anna's room. There was a huge oak tree outside it that reached far beyond the window. Remy figured he could climb the tree, pick the window lock and charm the girl into bed, then leave with the necklace. It seemed like a good plan in his head, but the only problem was that Anna's step-brother and his little gang had chosen the tall oak as the spot where they could hang out and smoke after the party, Remy having to wait for them to be finished. So Remy stuck to the shadows and listened as the young men talked about the girl that seemed to be on everyone's minds right now.

"Wow, Dom, have you ever seen Anna looking so beautiful? She looked like an angel tonight." The big guy said to the stout tan boy. It suddenly occurred to Remy that these were the 'associates' Jean-Luc had told him about. Dominic, Fred and John. Young and stupid hired muscle.

Dominic only nodded at Fred as he took a drag from his smoke.

Anna's step-brother frowned at them, obviously not happy with their choice of conversation, but not stopping it either. He grabbed one of the branches over his head and pulled himself up to sit on it, seemingly more comfortable there than on the ground.

"Ah, I'd 'ave ta disagree witcha there, Freddy, my boy. I've seen the sheila dressed up in much more…alluring attire." The blond named John laughed with a heavy Australian accent. He played with his lighter as he remembered said outfits, a twisted grin coming to his lips.

"Yea? And when would that have been Johnny?" A female southern drawl suddenly came from above the boys, causing them to jump. The leaves rustled madly as Anna abruptly jumped down from the branch she had been sitting on. Her attire had changed drastically since the ball, her gown thrown off in favor of a pair of hip hugging blue jeans and a revealing low cut black tank top. Her hair cascaded to her shoulders in silky waves, the moon catching her white streak. The only things that remained the same were the long silk gloves that she had been wearing, which seemed slightly odd for the humid summer night and the necklace she had been given by her step-mother. The new look, it seemed, had a new attitude to go with it. Remy watched as the girl who had blushed and giggled and looked away so timidly at the ball, walked straight up to John, never taking her eyes off his as she shoved a gloved hand straight into his pocket.

"Perhaps when ya sneak past mah room again an' again, hoping to catch a glimpse of meh changing?" John, who had looked nervous as Anna had walked up to him, now grinned as she removed her hand, a cigarette between her long fingers. She slipped the smoke between her full lips and waited for John to light it.

"Oi, sheila, ain't my fault ya like ta change witcha door open." John chuckled as he lifted the lighter to the end of the smoke. He seemed to be the only one of the boys who found any of the conversation funny. Anna just smiled as she inhaled, purposely exaggerating the rising of her chest so that John could take a good look at her cleavage.

Remy watched with a grin. This girl was no fragile flower, he knew that now and it made him smile, liking a challenge. He noticed that Dominic and Fred looked alarmed at her presence, and though they didn't take their eyes off of her, they stayed silent. Kurt however, was obviously angry. He pushed himself off the branch he had been sitting on and grabbed Anna by the wrist, spinning her around to face him, Anna wincing noticeably.

"Isn't it a little warm for gloves mein sister?" Kurt asked suspiciously, noticing the strange choice in clothing for such a hot night.

Anna blew smoke in Kurt's face, causing him to start coughing and let go of her wrist, before she retorted.

"Ain't it rude ta ask such personal questions of a lady?"

Remy heard John snort in the background.

"Sheila, since when didcha ever consider yaself a lady?"

Anna glared at John, giving Kurt the opportunity to grab her arm once more and tear off her glove. Anna gasped and Kurt's tone became darker.

"You promised our mother that you vould stop this Anna. Look at this!" Kurt yelled as he shoved Anna's arm into her face. Once again, the girl winced, closing her eyes in an effort not to look at her own skin. Remy couldn't see what was there, taking a guess; he figured it was probably some sort of tattoo to rebel against her family.

Anna tore her arm away from Kurt and snatched her glove out of his hand.

"Mah mother?! Mah mother is dead Kurt! That woman don't care about us! Or did ya'll forget how she sent ya away ta Germany without any consideration to what ya'll may have wanted or needed?!" Anna's hands were in the air, the cigarette still held between her fingers, as she questioned Kurt angrily. The rest of the small group only watched the two siblings as though it was an everyday thing for them.

"She sent me avay so that your good name vould not be tarnished. Because it vas the proper thing to do. Ve are not related and are the same age, ve could not live together vithout people talking. She did it so you would stay pure." Kurt answered her steadily.

Anna just smiled at Kurt.

"An' how much do ya'll reckon she's auctionin' that purity off for now Kurt? There were some very rich men here tonight…"

"Anna, she is not auctioning you off. She is only trying to find you a suitable husband. Someone worthy of your stature, who can take care of you." Kurt's tone softened slightly as he tried to explain his mother's actions to Anna.

Anna's face softened as she took another drag of her smoke. She looked to the ground, shoving the toe of her boot into the dirt aimlessly.

"An' what was wrong with Cody? He made meh happy. Ah loved him. What was so wrong about that?" Anna asked quietly.

Kurt took a step closer to Anna, taking her hand in his.

"He could never have given you what you deserve Anna, do you not see that? He would never have been able to support you, let alone a family." Kurt explained softly. Anna looked up, her eyes big as she spoke in little more than a whisper.

"What about ya'll? What's so wrong about that?"

Kurt looked up suddenly. A strange grin had formed on Anna's lips as she looked at Kurt seductively, her tone becoming far sultrier.

Anna took a step forward, Kurt took a step back.

"Ah know ya think about meh Kurt. That ya want meh. What would be so wrong about it? We ain't really related or anythang." Anna asked as she took a few more steps forward, backing Kurt into the oak tree. She slid a finger down his chest before looking into his eyes once more.

"Ah think it'd be fun."

SMACK!

Anna reeled backwards, John catching her as she held her fingers to her now swelling cheek, the sting from her brother's hand burning. She stood up, fire flashing in her green eyes.

"What the fuck Kurt?! Ah was just kiddin'! What the hell is ya problem?!"

"You are nothing but a cheap tease. Start acting like a proper lady, or I vill be forced to beat some sense into you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It could be, that is up to you mein sister."

Kurt and Anna glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Anna dropped her cigarette to the ground, crushing it out beneath her boot.

"Screw ya'll, Ah'm bored." Anna said as she turned and started to walk off into the darkness.

"Anna! Where are you going? Come back here or I vill be forced to get mother!" Kurt yelled after her.

Anna ignored Kurt's threat; flipping him off over her shoulder as she strode out of sight.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I'll probably have most of this up pretty quickly because I have most of it written already. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 2

As soon as Anna was sure they couldn't see her, couldn't hear her, she took off as fast as she could. She tried so hard to pretend she didn't care, but she did deep down. She just wanted Kurt to love her and for the guys to treat her like a normal girl. Instead Kurt looked down at her, and Fred and Dom were afraid to so much as raise their voices to her. Her only comfort was John, who was willing to talk to her, listen to her, but she had no delusions as to why he did it. Always he leered at her, too crazy to be afraid of the consequences that would befall him if he dared to touch her.

Anna ran blindly, unaware of the silent footsteps that followed her in the darkness, hot tears slipping down her cheeks. Finally she stopped at the cliff above the river, leaning her head against an old oak rooted to the edge of the earth, a rope swing hanging off one of the thick branches. She furled her hands into fists and slammed one into the hard trunk, letting out a scream of frustration.

That's when she heard the rustling, as though someone was following behind her. Anna gritted her teeth and spun around, the angry green fire flashing in her eyes yet again.

"Kurt!" Anna yelled into the darkness, her arms outstretched, "Gawd, are ya'll followin' meh now?! Ah just want ta swim! It's not like Ah'm meetin' some boy! No boy in the county'll touch meh after what happened!"

Anna stood silent for a moment, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as her angry eyes searched her surroundings for any sign of movement.

"Stupid. No one's even there." Anna mumbled to herself when she was satisfied she was alone. She turned, not noticing the strange red eyes that stared at her from the darkness.

Remy had followed Anna silently in the dark; he stood in the shadows watching her. He hadn't meant to make any noise and breathed a sigh of relief when Anna finally turned around after screaming angrily into the night, thinking that he was her step-brother, spying on her.

A grin graced Remy's lips as Anna decided that she was indeed alone. She shimmied her tight jeans down; stepping out of them to reveal a pair of the smoothest, softest looking legs Remy had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He resisted the urge to whistle as Anna pulled her tank top over her head. She stood in nothing but her bra and thong and Remy was slightly disappointed by the fact that the tree shadowed most of her curves from him.

Anna stripped off her gloves and Remy watched in shock as she grabbed the rope swing and without any hesitation pulled it back as far as she could, jumping onto it and wrapping those shapely legs around it before swinging out over the cliff and letting go. It was so sudden, Remy instinctively ran to the edge of the cliff as he heard the loud splash of water from below. He held his breath as he searched, an eternity seeming to pass by. Finally Anna broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. Remy breathed again as she continued swimming and he disappeared once more into the shadows.

xXx

Anna held her breath for as long as she could, not wanting to come back up to the surface, to the reality of a life she was not allowed to have any choice in. She was not allowed to touch; no one was allowed to touch her. If she had just followed the rules, maybe Cody would never have gotten hurt. It was all her fault and she wished she didn't have to go back to the cruel world where her step-mother ruled her strange life.

However, that wasn't how reality worked and as Anna's lungs began to burn with the need for air she broke through the water's surface once more. Her life wasn't that bad she figured, there were people with far worse problems than hers in the world, but she hated it. Anna felt as though she was trapped, unable to move in any direction but what was laid out in front of her. Sure, she could run, but Raven had associates everywhere, her step-mother would find her. She could rebel and sleep with John, but what would that really do, aside from getting John killed and her locked in her room until she was married off?

Anna sighed, hugging herself as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

For a strange and somewhat awkward moment Remy LeBeau had fallen into a trance. He had found a path down to the river bank and when he had reached the rocky shore Anna had disappeared once again, only to resurface a few moments later right in front of him, her back facing him.

Anna had arched her back beautifully as she broke through the water, her long hair flying out behind her, spraying water all over Remy, but he didn't notice. The moonlight bathed her body in a soft glow as drops of water slid down her curvy figure slowly, sparkling like diamonds. From what Remy could see, the girl was flawless and he became drunk just looking at her. It was a foreign feeling, for him to be stunned in such a way by a girl, but it passed quickly as Anna sighed and hugged herself. Remy, remembering why he was there, stepped back behind some of the trees that lined the shore and watched as Anna made her way onto the rocks, done with her swim.

With uncanny silence, Remy approached Anna from behind as she was busy wringing out her hair and didn't seem to notice the shadow that fell over her suddenly. Remy swiftly grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream. He could feel Anna stiffen as he pulled her to him and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I ain't gon hurt ya petite, jus have this job I need ta do, but when I see ya down here, so beautiful in the moonlight I couldn't resist comin' down an' sayin' hello."

Remy was sure his smooth voice would charm the girl in his arms just like it did all the other girl's he had ever held, but he was too cocky, and as his hand seemed to wander, his fingertips caressing her firm stomach, he was surprised to feel his body shift. Remy went flying over Anna as she used his own body weight against him. He stood up, somewhat surprised to find that Anna was probably as skilled in fighting as he was as she took her stance, prepared for him if he decided to make another move against her. Remy however, couldn't help but stare once more, for even in fighting position the southern belle was beautiful.

Anna straightened up as she noticed her assailant's eyes wandering up and down her body and nothing else. She was awestruck; he was handsome, tall and trim, but his eyes…never before had she seen such eyes. They were unusual, with red irises that rested on black, where the white should have been. He had been at the ball earlier that night, she had noticed him, but she hadn't seen his eyes.

"What's wrong with ya eyes?" Anna asked quietly, unsure of why she was talking to the stranger, who only smirked at her.

"What's wrong wit ya hair?" Remy countered with amusement.

Suddenly Anna remembered that this stranger had attacked her and she glared at him, angered by the way he had touched her. Though whether she was angry because he had touched her or that she hadn't been touched in such a way in so long, she did not know.

"Ah was born with it. What's yoah excuse?" Anna answered with venom in her voice, her hands on her hips. She was slightly insulted by the idea that her hair was unusual, even if she knew it was.

Remy took a step forward, expecting Anna to take a step back. When she didn't, Remy grinned and took a few more steps forward until he stood right in front of her. Anna shifted her weight nervously and crossed her arms as she looked up at him, his eyes seeming to burn into her own. Remy leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Has anyone ever told ya that ya are a beautiful femme when angry?"

Anna's eyes widened as Remy's fingers slid up from the small of her back, stopping to rest on her neck, where he traced small circles with his middle finger. Remy smiled suggestively at her, causing her to raise her hand to slap him, but he caught it in midair, the smile never leaving his face.

"Who are ya?" Anna whispered slightly shocked that he could move so fast.

The whole situation was very unnerving to Anna. Never before had she been confronted in such a way, most people too afraid of her family to even speak harshly to her, but here was this strange, though good looking, young man attempting to…to what? Anna wasn't sure, perhaps he was suicidal.

Remy dropped Anna's hand from his grip and bowed slightly to her.

"Name's Remy, petite, Remy LeBeau." Remy stood straight once more, a little sparkle in his eyes.

"An' just what makes ya'll think ya can do anything with meh, Remy LeBeau? The last boy ta even try an' kiss meh mysteriously ended up in a coma almost right after? What do ya think will happen ta you if ya try ta go any further?" Anna asked as a small smirk graced her lips. She expected him to step away, but Remy didn't back off.

"Why don we try an' find out, eh petite?" Remy grabbed Anna by the wrist to pull her to him, but stopped abruptly as the moonlight glinted off the soft white flesh of the underside of her arm. His smile faded and suddenly he became strangely serious as his eyes softened.

"Why?" Remy asked quietly as he stared down at her arm, the thin scars lining her flesh in different directions. Some were faded, others were swollen and puffy. One was still open, the river water not letting the blood clot all the way. Was this what had angered Kurt so much earlier?

Anna pulled her arm from his grasp. She hated that this person, someone she hadn't even met until moments before, had just seen the part of herself that she tried so hard to hide. She hated that he didn't know why she did it. She felt ashamed and like she needed to explain herself, as though this stranger could somehow understand her.

"Ah…it's mah choice. One of the only choices Ah have." Anna stated plainly, she looked to the ground. "Ah don't get a say in who Ah see, who Ah marry, Ah'm just bein' auctioned off like some prize cow at the fair. Raven gets a better price if Ah'm…pure. No touchin'. So Ah touch mahself, just so Ah remember how ta feel…"

Something in Remy's heart seemed to break at that moment. He knew the feeling of having a fate you had no control over. The frustration from not being able to say no because if you did it might very well mean the end of you.

"Dere always be a choice chere…" Remy wasn't sure he believed his own words, but he wanted to comfort the sad girl that stood before him, the girl that suddenly reminded him of himself in a way. He reached out to caress her cheek, but before he could reach her they were interrupted.

"Oi, Sheila! Better get back ta the house! Raven's goin' nuts an' Irennie can't cover fer ya forever!" John's voice echoed through the darkness, causing Anna to abruptly turn her head in the direction he was shouting from. When she turned back, Remy was gone, leaving Anna standing in a daze, as though it had all been a bizarre dream.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remy sat in the dark of the hotel room he had rented for the next few nights. Moonlight shone through the window, casting it's light over him and causing the pretty pink jewel that dangled from his fingers to glitter strangely. He stared at the necklace he had taken off Anna with a sort of disinterest as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Non. I couldn't get de necklace, too many people around. Will probably take me a few more days." Remy spoke somberly, not sure why he was lying to his father. He just knew that he wanted to stay longer, wanted to see Anna once more.

"Oui. Jean-Luc? Before ya go, could ya tell me what ya know about dis Anna girl?" Remy tried to ask as nonchalantly as he could, hoping his voice wouldn't reveal anything to his adoptive father.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Why it matter Rem?" Jean-Luc finally asked.

"Well de necklace be hers, I just figure de better I know her, de easier it be to get de necklace, oui?" Remy answered smoothly.

So Jean-Luc briefed Remy on Anna. He told Remy of how her mother had died when she was 5 years old and almost immediately her father had remarried. Not long after however, her father had passed on as well. Foul play was suspected, but since Ms. Darkholme controlled the family fortune, no questions were asked. Ms. Darkholme sent her son to Germany to live with his own father in order to keep Anna isolated and home schooled the girl. She brought in a chaperone for the girl as well, Irene Adler, who, even though she was blind, seemed to keep the girl under control. When Anna had hit puberty though, she began to get restless, sneaking out to hang out with a neighboring boy. Her step-mother warned her to stop, that if anything happened, it would be her boyfriend who would pay the price, but Anna wouldn't stop seeing him. Ms. Darkholme even brought back her son in order to help control the girl. One day they were caught out by the river. They had only kissed, but that was enough. Anna was sent home, but the boy, Cody, was found out there in the morning, beaten into a coma. He's never waken. From what Jean-Luc was told, Anna blamed herself for what happened and though she acts out, she has yet to start any kind of relationship since.

Remy hung up the phone and pocketed the necklace. He couldn't imagine going through life never being touched, to have to hurt yourself in order to deal with the pain it was causing on the inside. He wanted to help her, to be with her. They barely even knew each other but Remy knew there was a connection between them, he had felt it at the river, something he had never felt with anyone before, and he wasn't about to leave until he knew if Anna had felt it too.

xXx

Anna hadn't wanted to leave. She wanted to try and follow her strange new acquaintance, but she was pretty much naked and John wouldn't shut up. So she found her clothes and found John and they raced back to the house.

Anna had climbed through her window just in time, her step-mother coming through the door to find her on her bed reading a book in a long gauzy green nightgown. Anna looked up as Raven looked around the room suspiciously then narrowed her eyes at Anna.

"Don't think you have me fooled girl. I know you have been out. Kurt told me of how you were smoking and how you walked off." Raven snatched up Anna's wrist suddenly. "He also told me about this."

Anna just glared at the woman, who sighed and dropped Anna's arm. Raven sat on the side of the bed and spoke in a softer tone.

"Anna, you are young. What I am doing is for the best. I don't expect you to realize that at this moment, but one day you will, I promise you. You need to do what is best for the family, and for the business." Raven pulled Anna's hand into hers. "You know I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood. I am only doing what is best. If you keep sullying yourself in such ways, no one will ever want you."

Anna opened her mouth to argue, but before any words could leave her lips the door to her room opened and Irene walked in.

"I'm sure Anna is very tired Raven, as you must be, shall we all retire for the night?" Irene spoke with a smile on her face.

Raven stood up and smiled at the older woman.

"You are right, as always Irene. We shall finish this discussion some other time child. Good night." Raven went to leave but stopped as Anna spoke.

"Who?"

"Who what Anna?" Raven turned to ask.

"Who are ya'll selling meh ta?" Anna said darkly, a little smirk on her lips.

"Anna, I assure you we are not 'selling' you. But if you must know, Erik Lehnsherr has shown much interest in you and he would make a good husband and business partner. Now good night." Raven answered curtly, before leaving the room with Irene following after her.

Anna just stared at the closed door, the smirk gone. She shouldn't have been so shocked; she should have known that chances were the highest bidder would be someone much older than her, but Raven hadn't even considered how she might feel about such a thing. Anna was disgusted and couldn't even bare the thought of a man like Mr. Lehnsherr touching her in any way. She wanted what every girl wanted, for her first time to be special, to be with someone she loved, someone she found attractive, someone, perhaps, like Remy LeBeau.

However Anna had no choice in the matter and it was killing her inside. She reached into the drawer of her night table, suddenly overwhelmed by the powerful need to control the pain that was eating away at her. she pulled out the small switchblade she kept hidden and pushed it down onto her skin. She bit her lip in preparation for the sharp pain, but before the knife could cut her flesh something caught her attention.

Something had hit her window. It sounded as though it were a stone. Anna waited and it happened again; a small pebble hitting the glass. She dropped the blade on the bed and walked over to the glass doors that opened to her balcony, curiosity taking over.

Anna stepped out onto her small balcony and looked over the stone railing, only to find herself staring into a pair of red on black eyes.

xXx

Remy didn't know why he had come. What he did know was that he couldn't sleep, and that his mind was full of images of her. So he found himself back below her window, thinking this was probably the corniest thing he had ever done for any girl, throwing pebbles at her window in hopes that she would come out and see him.

So when it actually worked and Anna stood over her railing looking at Remy dumbfounded, he grinned. The nightgown she wore was light and sheer in the moonlight. It matched her eyes, the expression in them quickly changing from shock to anger.

"What are ya'll doin' here?" Anna hissed down at him. "What if someone sees ya? What if someone had been in here with meh?"

"Ya tryin' ta make Remy jealous petite?" Remy asked suggestively, his grin widening.

Anna couldn't help but grin at Remy's gall. She leaned on the railing suggestively, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Ya got a death wish, swamp rat?"

"Non, jus' can't let such a pretty femme walk away." Remy said in a smooth voice, turning on the charm.

"Well this one is." Anna stood up, the grin not leaving her face as she turned to go back inside, swaying her hips just that little bit extra.

"Meet me by de rope swing in 15 minutes, petite." Remy called to Anna, causing her to turn around, her hands on her hips.

"An' why would Ah do that?"

"Because ya t'ink Remy is charming an' attractive. Because ya want ta get ta know him better. Because ya lonely an' want some company." Remy listed the reasons off cockily, "But mostly, because ya probably want dis back, non?"

Anna's eyes grew wide and her fingers flew to her throat as Remy held up the necklace, her necklace. She hadn't even realized it was gone.

Anna flew back to the railing, her eyes on fire.

"How did ya get that?" Anna hissed, trying to control her voice. Raven would kill her if she lost it.

"Meet me by de river petite." Remy stated as he put the necklace back in his pocket and strode away into the darkness.

Anna cursed under her breath and stomped back into her room, where she begun pulling out some fresh clothes to change into. She didn't want to admit it, but she was excited in a strange giddy sort of way and, because she was alone, she let a small smile grace her lips.

xXx

Anna told herself that she had only come because she needed the necklace back; not wanting to admit that perhaps everything Remy had said was true. When the old oak with the rope tied to it came into view however, she knew she was lying to herself.

Remy leaned against the tree, the grin that never seemed to leave his lips still there. He didn't miss the way her eyes travelled up and down his body with a want that he had never known. She stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side. Remy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"For moi, chere?"

Anna stood before Remy in a thin white summer dress with an empire cut. It hugged her curves beautifully, ending at about mid-thigh with a frilly lace trim. Her arms were covered with the same white satin gloves that she had been wearing earlier, her legs were bare and she wore flip flops on her feet. Her long hair was tied back with a thin piece of ribbon, the white bangs loose around her face. She looked like an angel in the moonlight, with the fireflies flitting around her, glowing softly.

It was a strangely tranquil moment for Remy, the silence between them peaceful as the rest of the world seemed to sing with the sounds of nature in the background. The serenity of the moment however seemed to come to an abrupt end as Anna shoved her arm out, open palmed, and looked at him expectedly.

"Ya wish Mr. LeBeau. Ya'll said 15 minutes; Ah threw on the first thing Ah saw. Now can Ah have mah necklace back so Ah can go."

"Not so fast, petite. Ya jus' got here, an' ya already tryin' ta leave Remy?" Instead of placing the necklace in her hand, Remy took her wrist gently and pulled her closer to him, her skirt floating out behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed her hands to his chest in an effort to stop him from getting any closer.

Anna sighed with annoyance as she looked up at Remy.

"What do ya'll want with meh?" Anna asked quietly. She was conflicted, knowing that she should have pulled away, but wanting so bad to just be held.

"I jus' wanna help give ya a choice petite. Maybe give myself one as well."

Anna was surprised to see Remy's cocky grin turn into a genuine smile as he watched her reaction. She pushed herself out of Remy's arms confused.

"Ah…what?" Anna asked, slightly dumbfounded. No one had offered her a choice in anything before.

"I know ya hurtin' petite. Know ya feel trapped. Know how it feels ta be forced ta marry someone ya don't really love, but ya got no choice in de matter, so ya do other t'ings to deal wit de pain, but it don't help much, in de end." Remy was staring at Anna's gloved arms as he said this and it made her angry.

How could Remy possibly know what it felt like? To have no choice in who you had to spend the rest of your pitiable life with? He was free to do as he pleased, be with whoever he pleased. Anna didn't want pity from him or anyone, she had enough of that from herself, she didn't need anyone else's.

Anna didn't care about the necklace anymore, she didn't care what Raven would say, she'd just tell her step-mother it was misplaced. All Anna wanted was to get away from the man who stood before her, trying to convince her that he understood her. She turned to leave, only to have Remy take her hand, stopping her.

"Don't believe me chere? At least give me a chance ta explain, non?" Remy's eyes burned into Anna's and she found herself unable to say no. No one would miss her at the house, everyone was sleeping, she had all night.

Anna nodded numbly and they found themselves sitting on the grass under the huge oak as Remy explained to her about the guilds. He was risking a lot giving her such information, but felt he needed to tell her, if only for her to understand. He told her of how he was part of the thieves' guild and that their rival guild was the assassins' guild. That to stop the feud between the two guilds a marriage had been arranged when he was very young, between him and the daughter of the leader of the assassins. He didn't love the girl, but he had no choice in the matter, if he refused he would be thrown out of the guild and more than likely killed by the assassins for such an insult. So when Remy became older, he found himself sleeping with every girl he possibly could, trying to convince himself that he at least had some control over his life, but it never worked. Always he felt empty and at the end it was always the same, he had no choice.

Anna wasn't sure how it had happened, but by the end of the conversation she found herself settled between Remy's outstretched legs as he leaned against the oak and she leaned against his chest. They were silent for a while after Remy had stopped talking, both thinking about what had been said. Anna was baffled, this stranger knew how she felt, was going through the same problems as she was. Anna didn't believe in fate; she had given up on that a long time ago, yet she couldn't explain why else they would meet and be so drawn to each other.

Remy absently traced his fingers up and down Anna's covered lower arm and she let him, watching his hand with interest. It had been so long since she had been touched with such tenderness; she didn't want it to stop. Anna sighed quietly.

"Guess we should get back non?" Remy said softly.

"Yea. Guess so."

Remy chuckled behind her, causing Anna to smile at the strange vibration it sent down her spine.

"We barely know each other a day an' we already don't want ta part." Remy said, "Though, guess when ya don't get much real contact with other people an' ya meet someone ya want ta get ta know ya don't want ta let go."

Anna just nodded, before pushing herself to her feet. Remy followed, facing her. He took her gloved hand in his and smiled.

"Let's make a deal petite…" Remy pulled down her glove, exposing the scarred flesh beneath and tracing his finger over it, "…no more of dis while I be here, an' I give ya de necklace when I have ta leave. Sound fair?"

"Ya gonna leave soon?" Anna pouted, not liking the idea that she may be left alone so soon.

"Eventually." Remy chuckled. "Can't stay forever. Maybe you decide ta come with me, non?"

Anna shook her head.

"Raven would find us. She'd have ya'll killed." Anna answered simply.

"My choice, my risk, chere."

"An' mah fault. Ah cain't let it happen again because of meh." Anna turned to start her walk home in the dark.

"Until tomorrow night den, petite." Remy called after her with a grin.

Anna never answered but she let a smile of her own slip onto her lips. She felt as though she were walking on air, a strange feeling she hadn't felt since she was little and her only concerns were dolls and candy. She was happy, and she didn't want it to end.

xXx

Remy didn't know what he was thinking. He went through it in his head over and over, but the conclusion was always the same. He had just asked some random girl, a girl he had known for about half a day, to run away with him and…it felt right. No matter how much he tried to tell himself he was crazy for doing such a thing he knew he would ask her again the next night, and the night after, and every night after that until she said yes. All because he wanted her with him, plain and simple. If it didn't work out between them, that was fine, at least they had gotten away and taken the steps towards something better for themselves.

Sighing, Remy pulled out his cell phone and frowned. Twenty missed calls from Belladonna. He wondered how long he really had before his excuses would run out and Jean-Luc would bring him home in order to please the clingy girl that was no doubt pestering him for information every hour.

However, at that moment Remy didn't much care, his thoughts falling back to the angel in the white dress with the beautiful green eyes.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They met every night for a week after that. Sometimes they would talk; sometimes they would sit and watch the stars. Remy loved when she would grab the rope swing and fly through the air, laughing and smiling at him as though they weren't both promised to other people, but as though they were promised to each other.

Remy would ask her to leave with him each night and she would always refuse, her fear of her step-mother showing in her eyes. It never discouraged Remy, if anything it made him want to take her away even more. The more time he spent with her the more he loved everything about her. Her beautiful smile and melodic laughter. Her fiery attitude and the way she would get so angry when he teased her, only to smile seconds later when he wouldn't leave her alone. She was everything he wanted, and the more he was around her, the more he found himself wanting to be with her.

One night he had been late after having an argument with Belladonna and his father, both questioning why he was taking so long to get the necklace. When he was finally able to hang up he rushed to the river and found Anna swinging by herself in the pretty white dress that she had worn the first night. It swirled around her as she flew back and forth, looking out over the river. A grin spread across Remy's face as he silently made his way to the tree. With expert grace he dove at her as she swung back to the tree and tackled her to the ground, causing her to cry out in shock, then laugh when she realized who her attacker was.

Remy couldn't help himself, looking down at her smiling face beneath him, he leaned down, bringing his lips to hers softly.

Anna stiffened as Remy kissed her, her eyes widening in shock. After a second or two though, she relaxed, her eyes slowly closing as she brought her arms up around Remy to pull him closer, forgetting all her fears about anyone catching them. She had never felt so excited before, as if her whole body was coming alive with just the touch of his lips to hers.

Anna didn't want the kiss to end and when Remy pulled away from her, looking down at her as though in a trance she went to pull him back, only to stop suddenly as they both heard a strange rustling in the bushes.

Both Anna and Remy looked towards the sound, Anna pushing Remy away from her abruptly as she was filled with the familiar fear she had felt when she was caught with Cody. Although no one revealed themselves, Anna stood up and brushed her dress off quickly.

"Ah…Ah gotta go. Ah'll see ya tomorrow." Anna said hurriedly, forcing a weak smile at Remy.

"Non." Remy said as he grabbed her wrist. "Ya don't have ta do anyt'ing, Anna. Remy gonna have ta leave soon, come wit' him, we go somewhere together and forget de world."

Anna stared at Remy, tears forming in her green eyes.

"Why? Why do ya keep askin' meh ta leave with ya?"

"Because I love ya, petite." Remy answered truthfully, his eyes burning into hers.

"How can ya'll love meh? Ya only known meh a week."

"I just do. Ya can't deny ya feel de same way." Remy was so sure Anna would say yes and leave with him that instant.

"Ah…Ah'm scared Remy. Ah gotta go." Anna tore her arm away from Remy and ran down the dark path that led to her home, leaving Remy to stand there, watching after her dumbfounded.

Turning, Remy walked towards the hotel, wondering if he would return the next night, or the night after. He knew he wouldn't be able to face Anna if she didn't feel the same way he did, that it would break his heart. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle the pain that it would cause.

xXx

Anna stopped to catch her breath half way down the path. She had panicked, so afraid that if she was caught they would hurt Remy. She couldn't let that happen. She felt horrible leaving him like that, without telling him the truth; that she loved him as well, that she would run away with him in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the fear that they would be found and Remy would be killed. She'd never be able to live with herself if that happened.

When she stood back up to continue down the path, Anna walked right into John, the impact making her fall to the ground. She looked up dazed, the panic she had felt earlier returning as John offered his hand to help her up without any words.

When she was standing John just sighed.

"Ya got yerself inta it big time now, sheila. Raven checked ya room. She knows ya been seeing someone."

"How?" Anna asked, her voice full of fear.

"She saw it in ya eyes, sheila, ya been too happy. Haven't complained about anything, and ya been strangely restless whenever she takes ya to see the men. She sent us out ta find ya." John shook his head, "I saw ya with him sheila."

Anna paled. John was right, she had been strangely happier, she had been more polite and she had stopped making comments under her breath. When she went out with men like Mr. Lehnsherr, her mind would wander and Raven would have to kick her under the table to get her attention as she pushed her food around her plate aimlessly. She had been caught, had let it happen again. They were going to hurt Remy and there was nothing she could do.

"Oh gawd, John, please don't tell her. Please. Ah...Ah can't let him get hurt. John…Ah love him." Anna pleaded.

John rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Anna. Finally he sighed.

"Guess it was my imagination, eh sheila? The dark'll do that to ya. We better get back now."

Anna smiled with some relief, but the sick feeling remained in the pit of her stomach, knowing that her step-mother was up waiting for her.

"Thanks John, Ah owe ya."

xXx

When they arrived back at the house Raven was waiting. Before Anna could say anything, Raven struck her with such force she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"You little tramp! What have you been doing? Do you not realize what this will do to our good name? To your chances of finding a good husband?" Raven screamed at Anna, who looked up at her, too stunned to push herself up from the floor.

"Of course you don't. You are nothing but a spoiled brat, only ever thinking of yourself!" Raven spat. "Who is he?! Tell me or you won't be let out of this house until your wedding day."

Anna glared defiantly at her step-mother, refusing to speak.

"Fine." Raven grabbed Anna and yanked her up roughly from the ground, pushing her into John. "Take her to her room and stay outside her door until Kurt comes to relieve you."

John nodded and took Anna by the arm, leading her up the stairs and away from Raven.

"She'll calm down sheila, ya just gotta be careful and stop sneakin' out at night. Don't ya worry none." John tried to comfort Anna, but she only stared at the ground as they walked, a strange smile on her face.

"No she won't John, and now she'll have ta deal with what happens." Anna spoke cryptically as she opened her door and stepped inside.

Anna closed her door and went straight to her balcony doors, only to find them locked. She punched the glass in frustration and went over to her night table. Reaching in, her fingers searching madly, only to find that her knife had been taken away. She pulled the drawer out of the table and threw it across her room as she let out a scream of frustration. She couldn't even make the choice to take her own life.

The noise had caused Kurt to open her door to see what was going on.

"What do ya'll want?" Anna asked angrily as she sat heavily on her bed, her arms folded under her chest.

Kurt ignored her question, entering the room and stopping before her. He grabbed her wrist when she looked away from him and pulled her to her feet.

"Ya gonna hit meh too Kurt? Seems ta be what lovin' families do now a days." Anna spat at him.

"What did you do Anna?" Kurt spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you still pure? Or have you sullied yourself beyond repair?"

"What did Ah do?" Anna laughed as she glared at her step-brother. "Ah did what Ah wanted! Ah don't have ta explain mahself ta you or Raven or anyone!"

Kurt raised his hand to slap Anna but she caught it in midair and threw him to the floor. She dropped on top of him, landing on his chest, her knees pinning his shoulders to the floor. She placed her hands at his throat and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"If ya'll so much as lay one hand on meh, Ah'll show ya what Ah can do. Unlike ya'll, Ah've been livin' with your terrorist mother for the past twelve years. She's taught me a few interestin' tricks." Anna's hands tightened slightly around Kurt's neck, her voice was full of rage. She was sick of being smacked around like some dog that had jumped on the couch. "Got it, _mein brother_?"

Kurt nodded as best he could from under Anna, who took that as a sign he had understood what she had said. She slipped off of him and watched him leave, slamming the door behind him.

xXx

Remy couldn't sleep. He paced the hotel room aimlessly as his thoughts travelled to his useless situation and how hopeless he felt.

Jean-Luc had called to tell him he had one more day to get the necklace, otherwise they'd just call it quits for Remy and send Henri out there to replace him, Belladonna's whining finally getting the best of his adoptive father.

Remy didn't want to go back to Belladonna, not after spending so much time with Anna, but if Anna refused to leave with him he didn't much care what he did. He may as well resign himself to a loveless marriage and emotionless flings for the rest of his life.

Remy sighed as he looked out the window, once again questioning if he should even venture to the river the next night, before he left for good.

xXx

"Ah said GET OUT!" Anna screamed at Raven, before throwing a lamp at the woman. It missed by inches, hitting the wall behind her step-mother, who didn't even flinch. She raised an eyebrow at Anna as if she didn't see what the big deal was.

"Anna, get ready for dinner. We are dining with Mr. Lehnsherr this evening and you are going to come." Raven stated coolly.

"No. Ah. Ain't." Anna answered through gritted teeth. "Not unless ya'll want meh ta tell him all about mah little meetin' with mah lover."

Raven glared at Anna, rage distorting her sharp features.

"Who is he?"

"None of ya'll business!" Anna shouted, "It don't matter. Ah ain't goin' no where with you people."

"Fine." Raven sighed, she waved her hand at Anna dismissively. "I'll just tell him you are feeling strangely. This is mostly a business meeting anyhow. Irene will stay here to care for you, as well as John, in case you have the naïve idea that you can sneak past Irene and get out."

Raven left the room, leaving Anna to stand in the middle of the chaos she had created. Her room had been torn apart in the twenty hours she had been stuck there, unable to sleep. She was so enraged at the fact that she had been locked up, she'd thrown anything she could lift against whichever wall was closest.

Unable to find anything else to throw, Anna fell back on her bed. She wanted out. She wanted to run away with Remy and never look back, but she was so afraid of him getting hurt, what would she do then?

An hour passed by, then two, in which Anna didn't move. Finally someone tapped lightly on her door, causing her to look up. She sighed.

"Hey John."

"Oi sheila, just thought I'd pop in an' make sure ya were ok." John said softly. He walked over to the bed, careful not to step on any of the mess that scattered the floor, and sat down next to Anna.

"Never seen ya so pissed. Ya really love him?"

Anna looked up at John, not sure why they were having this conversation.

"Ah don't know John. Ah believe Ah do. Ah know Ah want ta find out. Why? Ya jealous?" Anna said, attempting to joke, but it came out kind of sad.

"Always sheila." John laughed. "Listen, me and Irennie were talkin'. We know yer miserable. Hate seein' it, we do. If ya really want ta, we'll let ya walk out of here, no questions asked. Everyone else is gone, we'll just say ya outsmarted us."

Anna's eyes widened, but she shook her head.

"Nah. Raven would find meh. She wouldn't stop lookin' for meh. Not unless she thought Ah was…" Anna suddenly stopped, looking at John's Zippo as he fiddled with, as always, before whispering, "…dead."

John cocked an eyebrow at Anna in question.

"John! Ya'll know lots about fires dontcha?" Anna asked, a strange look in her eyes.

John nodded.

"Could ya make it look like it was electrical? An accident?"

"Easily sheila."

"Ya could say it started up here! That Ah couldn't get out because Ah was locked in. If it was hot enough, there'd be no remains right?" Anna was getting excited, the idea that she might have finally found a way out overwhelming.

"Ya sure ya want ta do this sheila?" John asked. He didn't seem nervous about the idea, in fact he had that same twisted grin on his face he got whenever he heard something he liked.

"Please John." Anna pleaded.

"Okay sheila, but don't ever say I never did anything for ya. Let me get to work and you get some clothes on." John winked at Anna.

Anna tackled John on the bed in her excitement, hugging him with everything she had before jumping up and running to her closet. She threw off her night grown and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green tank top. Slipping on her boots she looked at John in the corner, who had removed the wall socket cover and was busy fiddling with some of the wires.

"Ya sure it'll work?" Anna asked nervously.

"Of course it will, sheila. Now get, before I go an' change my mind." Anna didn't need to be told twice, she slipped out her door as John called out over his shoulder.

"Don't forget ta say goodbye ta Irennie!"

xXx

Remy saw the dark smoke rising up above the tree line and heard the loud explosion as he was mounting his bike. Shortly after he heard sirens and somehow he knew, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He knew it was Anna's home that was burning.

Without any hesitation he turned the bike around and revved the engine, taking off full speed towards the river.

xXx

Anna waited by the old oak, afraid that Remy wasn't going to show up. He was always there, but it seemed like she had waited an eternity as she watched the strange black smoke that rose into the sky and listened to the high pitched whine of the sirens that raced towards the fire. She wondered if maybe his feelings for her were all in her head, that perhaps she had just screwed up everything and would be on her own, since there was no way she could return to the place she called home.

Just as her doubts were starting to get the best of her however, someone grabbed Anna's wrist. Suddenly they were running. Away from the fire, away from the house, away from a future Anna never wanted.

They stopped when they reached Remy's bike, Remy turning to face her. He gathered her into his arms and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers with a crazy urgency. Anna returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. When they finally parted Remy had a grin on his face as he looked down at Anna, who smiled back.

"Ah love ya Remy LeBeau." Anna whispered softly, as though in a trance, making Remy lean down to kiss her again.

"So, ya comin' with me, petite?" Remy asked as he once again pulled away from Anna.

Anna nodded as Remy handed her his helmet. They mounted the bike and Anna wrapped her arms around Remy's waist.

"Where are we goin'?" Anna asked as Remy revved the engine and they took off without a second look down the highway.

"Ta our happily ever after, petite, whatever it might be."

xXx

Well that's it! Hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading & even though it's complete, feel free to review! It's what keeps me writing new things!


End file.
